Conventional recording devices such as video cassette recorders (VCRs) and digital video recorders (DVRs) provide a convenience to viewers in that they provide for recording of audio/video content for later viewing. This is the so-called “time-shifting” of programming content. Currently, television viewers watching over-the-air, cable or satellite broadcasts are alerted about emergency situations, such as severe weather, through the Emergency Alert System. A problem with viewing time shifted content is that viewers will not receive such alerts. For example, a viewer may be watching a recorded episode of his/her favorite television show while a severe storm is approaching. Instead of the severe weather alert for the viewing area, the viewer continues to watch the recorded content, unaware of the approaching danger. Similarly, the viewer would miss breaking news or traffic reports that may be of relevance to the viewer.